1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to solar powered aircraft and, in particular, to managing a flight path or trajectory of the aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing flight paths for aircraft in a manner that increases generation of power from solar power collection systems on the aircraft.
2. Background
Unmanned aerial system (UAS) aircraft are powered aerial vehicles that do not carry a human operator. This type of aircraft typically is powered and may fly under its own control or under the control of a remote pilot. This type of aircraft is also referred to as an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV).
The unmanned aerial vehicle may take different forms. For example, the unmanned aerial vehicle may be in the form of an airplane, rotorcraft, and/or other suitable forms. An unmanned aerial vehicle may come in different sizes and may have different operating ranges and altitudes.
Unmanned aerial vehicles may be used for different types of missions. For example, unmanned aerial vehicles may be used to monitor areas, as well as deliver payloads to targets. For example, unmanned aerial vehicles may be used in military operations, fire fighting, security work, inspecting of pipelines, collecting data for maps, collecting data on weather conditions, and/or other suitable types of operations.
The design of unmanned aerial vehicles may vary, depending on the intended purpose of the aerial vehicles. In some cases, reducing a radar signature of an unmanned aerial vehicle may be desirable. The shape, materials, and other parameters of an unmanned aerial vehicle may be selected to reduce the likelihood that the unmanned aerial vehicle can be detected by a radar system.
In other operations, extending the endurance of flight before refueling may be needed. For example, some unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) may fly at altitudes and distances that make retrieving and/or refueling the unmanned aerial vehicle for maintenance more difficult than desired to perform at its regular intervals.
When one unmanned aerial vehicle is to be retrieved for maintenance or does not have the fuel needed to continue a mission, another unmanned aerial vehicle may be sent up prior to the first one being unable to perform operations. This situation may result in higher costs and more coordination of unmanned aerial vehicles than desired.
One solution involves using unmanned aerial vehicles with solar powered generation systems. The solar powered generation system generates a current that may be used to power electric engines or charge a battery on the solar powered UAV. This battery may then provide power to devices in the aircraft for performing different operations.
With these types of solar power generation systems, the unmanned aerial vehicle may be designed to have a placement of solar cells that provide a desired level of power generation for the unmanned aerial vehicle. Even with these systems, maneuvering the aircraft, weather, and other environmental conditions may result in the solar power generation system generating less power than desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least one of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.